


[GGAD]银舌妙用（下）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 盖哥不负众望，去找教授发挥他银舌的妙用了。这里还出现了几位神助攻2333





	[GGAD]银舌妙用（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 简介:文里不发刀，发在简介里！时间线是煤气灶集会前，上环后，也就是瓶崽马上就要到老邓手里了。  
> 这里盖哥大忽悠，但我们都知道他满嘴跑火车，还假装自己公放了小视频全集来蒙老邓  
> 一不小心就写成了老盖花言巧语哄骗老邓再次入股，但老邓脑子清楚，听听就得，不会当真一一险些。邓是多么想相信那些话啊。  
> 小视频真实（瞎编）内容见上篇！  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893741>

正文

教工休息室的炉火愉快地噼啪作响，邓不利多坐在烘得暖融融的沙发上，捻起一块方糖。"茶里再加一块糖，纽特？"

"不了，谢谢您，教授......"纽特不好意思地搅着双手，"其实这次找您来，是想请您帮个忙。"

邓不利多和蔼地看着他最喜爱的学生。"尽管讲吧，纽特。让我看看是什么事难倒了我们的神奇动物专家。"

"是这样的，教授，这还要从忒修斯最近告诉我的一件事说起，"纽特抓抓头发，"自从格林德沃复出以后，魔法部就在忙着剿除散布各地的圣徒。结果有人忙中添乱，假冒圣徒招摇撞骗，恐吓民众，这些人傲罗们根本管不过来。上次我就不慎撞上了一伙冒牌货，他们人多势众，我好不容易才脱身。"

"这些人真是太荒唐了。"邓不利多摇了摇头。

"还有更糟糕的，教授，我在忙乱中跟嗅嗅走失了！等我事后返回寻找的时候，线索在一处房子前断掉了，那房子我根本进不去，好像有很强的黑魔法屏障。"纽特急得快要哭出来。

邓不利多拍了拍纽特的肩膀。"我猜因为线索不足，魔法部目前是没精力管这事的，但是因为你感觉到黑魔法的痕迹却又不敢确定，所以你找到了我一一你的黑魔法防御术老师一一来帮忙鉴定。"

纽特如释重负，感激地握住邓不利多的手:"是的，教授！本来不该贸然劳动您，可是您也知道，嗅嗅对我真的很重要......"

"每一只神奇动物都很重要，"邓不利多眨了眨眼，起身披上外衣，"走吧，纽特，我们一起去把你淘气的小嗅嗅带回来。"

 

初秋的风在空无一人的街道上掠过，在地上卷起一场树叶的漩涡。邓不利多拢拢衣襟，停在一座房子的篱笆前，透过花木间空隙向内窥视。

"大概是什么隐匿咒语，如果没错的话，这样看是看不到房子原貌的。"邓不利多敲敲栅栏门。

"那怎么办，教授？"

邓不利多本能地感到有些不对劲，余光瞥去，有个蒙面身影一闪而过。

"待在这里，纽特，"邓不利多抽出魔杖，"我得去那边看看。"

在他最喜爱的学生担忧的目光中，邓不利多快步拐进了栋栋房屋间隐秘的小巷。一角女人的衣袍闪过，邓不利多急忙循迹追去。

巷子越发幽深曲折，狭窄的巷道若隐若现，回荡着高跟鞋的嗒嗒声。邓不利多神经紧绷，捏紧手中魔杖。眼见蒙面女人闪进了一扇虚掩的房门，邓不利多迟疑片刻，那种不妙的预感再次出现。

这里一定有问题。邓不利多一咬牙，也跟着进了门。

他的预感是正确的。一道红光闪过，邓不利多毫不犹豫地挥出魔杖。杖尖光芒还未燃尽，他便浑身疼痛难耐，捂着腹部弯下了腰。

邓不利多撞进一个坚实的怀抱当中。在他小口小口吸气，艰难地试图直起腰的同时，魔杖被顺势从手中抽离。他还没缓过来，一个小瓶就凑到他的嘴边，迫着他的唇舌妥协，让滑下喉咙的冰凉液体畅通无阻。他尝到了魔药的味道。

然后邓不利多听到了那个久违的声音。

"这令我很受伤，亲爱的阿不思，你怎么能为了一道欢迎的烟花就朝老情人狠心出手呢？"

邓不利多扭过头去，徒劳地不想面对搂着他腰的格林德沃。

"阿不思，看着我，"格林德沃轻易地强迫邓不利多的脸转向自己，"你感受到血誓的疼痛了吗？你不该对我动手的。你就这么不想见到我？"

"不...不......"邓不利多无力抵抗，或许是刚才的魔药令他周身发软。

"你让我伤心了，阿尔，我想我们该好好谈一谈。"格林德沃俯在邓不利多耳边，舌尖绕着邓不利多圆润的耳垂打转，压根看不出一点难过的样子。

"不过......不是在这里谈。"

蒙面女人在角落里淡淡地看着她的主人抱着阿不思•邓不利多教授幻影移形。

 

"这是哪里，我的好阿尔？"格林德沃以魔杖轻点邓不利多后背，给二人都施了个完美无瑕的幻身咒。

霍格沃茨城堡巍然屹立在他们眼前。格林德沃揽住身边人的腰肢:"抓紧我，阿不思，别怪我没提醒你。"

邓不利多惊呼一声，双脚离地的下坠感令他别无选择，一把揪住了格林德沃的袖子。

黑魔王满眼笑意:"不要这么着急嘛，我的阿不思，精彩的好戏还没开演呢。顺便，你的霍格沃茨景色确不错，和德姆斯特朗比起来别有一番风光。我真应该带你去看看德姆斯特朗，可惜至今未能成行。不过我们来日方长，是不是？"

邓不利多明显一副不认同的神色，但高空飞行中迎面呼呼刮来的冷风，和格林德沃松垮的怀抱，使他不能自顾自甩开盖勒特，跑到随便什么地方只要不是这里就好。

"格林德沃，你疯了，你究竟想干什么？"邓不利多清清嗓子，嘶哑地问。

"干什么？你看我这不是在大摇大摆地闯进霍格沃茨吗？幻影移形不行就飞进去，多么简单的道理。只要我想，没有什么拦得住我。"格林德沃抬了抬下巴。

"我问的不是这个......"邓不利多不慎喝了一大口风，难受地咳嗽起来。格林德沃的怀抱收紧了。

 

好在很快他们就迎来了降落，可惜不是什么听着叫人放心的地方一一禁林的边缘。

不知名鸟类的咕咕叫声与密林缝隙的响动鬼鬼祟祟，窸窣作响，邓不利多总是担心灌木丛中藏着几双闪闪发亮的眼睛。

要是纽特在就好了，他至少可以告诉我是什么动物在叫，邓不利多有些自暴自弃地想着。

这一瞬间的失神没有逃过格林德沃的眼睛。"阿不思！"格林德沃咬在了邓不利多的肩膀上，"在想你最爱的男孩？"

"没...没有，盖勒特......我只是担心，担心有什么东西在看。"邓不利多拖着虚软的身体，靠在一棵大树上。

"被禁止的地方，神秘，危险，而又强大，"格林德沃的下巴抵着邓不利多的肩窝，"还很诱人，正如黑魔法一般。欧洲道貌岸然的正派人士可知道伟大的阿不思•邓不利多指尖也曾被黑魔法的光芒照耀？"

格林德沃摩挲着邓不利多纤瘦的手指。"多么精巧，多么勾人，它们就是为了施展世间最强大的魔咒而生的，为了实现更伟大的利益。"

"不，格林德沃！"邓不利多撑起发软的身子喝道，"那是错误的道路，我承认我曾犯下过失，可是现在再也不了，我要纠正它。"

"什么过失？我吗？"格林德沃眯起眼。

"撒谎可不是个好习惯，伟大的邓不利多。不要以忘却做借口，逃避你内心的一切。"格林德沃退开一步，看着邓不利多勉强止住下滑的身体。

"还记得那时在树林里你对我说过的话吗？没错，过了这么久，你的确可以用各种理由来否认。可是阿不思，想知道你们魔法部的官员在我的记忆里看到了什么吗？他们大概不会告诉你的，因为他们不敢。"

"他们能说什么？噢，伟大的邓不利多是个虚伪的骗子，他宣扬的和平只是幌子，因为他也曾是最伟大的利益的一员？"格林德沃以一种做作的声调摹仿着魔法部的官员。

"他们什么也不能说，因为他们需要利用你一一最强大的白巫师一一来对抗邪恶的黑魔头。"格林德沃冷笑。

假如有人宣称他在霍格沃茨的图书馆发现了梅林的三角裤，那周围人的震惊程度一定不亚于听完这一席话的邓不利多。

"你...你给他们看了什么，格林德沃？"邓不利多的舌头有些不听使唤。

"我没有给他们看什么，是他们硬搜出来的，"格林德沃拽着邓不利多的手放到自己胸前，"那些漫长又暗无天日的审讯啊，我的好阿尔就忍心这么袖手旁观。多少次钻心咒直直打在我的胸口，就是这里，摸一摸，阿不思，你一点也不心疼我吗？"

"那是你自找的...盖勒特......你不该......"邓不利多的手指在格林德沃手心温度的环绕中微微颤抖。

"嘘。"格林德沃用一根手指顶住邓不利多的嘴唇。

"不想我吗，阿尔？好好回忆一下，我们年轻时在树林里，挑了你最喜欢的一棵大树，在树枝上...还能干些什么呢？你到底还是忘情了，居然真的差点从树上掉下去。哦不，是你动的太剧烈折断了枝桠，多亏我及时施了那个悬停咒，抱着你的腰......树下还围了一圈山羊，在羊群的咩叫声中我却能清楚地分辨你美妙的声音，阿尔。"

"不，不，不要说了，盖勒特，你...你撒谎......"

"你永远都在拒绝我，从我的伟业中脱逃，躲开我的怀抱。不得不说面对黑魔头这真是勇敢的品质，格兰芬多的勇士。你应当得到嘉奖。"格林德沃拦腰抱起邓不利多，再次飞向空中。

 

"格兰芬多的塔楼顶，你也许会惊讶我怎么认得路？"格林德沃托着邓不利多靠进墙角。

"不过这不重要，我无情的勇士，"格林德沃手指一划，邓不利多的上衣纽扣全部自动解开，"你需要担心的是你自己。"

格林德沃按着邓不利多的手放松了些，另一只手开始解开皱褶的衣料下若隐若现的西装裤腰。"我真想魔杖一挥，就让你赤裸地躺在这硬梆梆的石板地上，可是阿不思，你的盖尔喜欢慢慢拆礼物，这习惯还是你惯出来的。"

"格林德沃......"邓不利多依旧使不上劲，不禁放软了声调。

"我很遗憾，阿尔，事情就是这样。是你放弃了我，我必须得做点什么。"格林德沃用老魔杖尖挑下了邓不利多下身聊胜于无的最后一块布料。

"他们都说我银舌妙辩，邓不利多。可是曾经有一段时光，我的银舌只为你而辩。"格林德沃忽然停下动作，像是虔诚地望进邓不利多的双眸，忽然俯下身一一

"啊......！"突如其来的柔软触感在隐秘处挑拨，邓不利多发出惊诧的叫喊。他难受地拱起臀部，在冰凉的石板上挤压搓揉，躲不开也没想躲开紧随而至的温暖的舌。

盖勒特留了胡子，邓不利多冒出一个念头，而它正在他腿间磨蹭。邓不利多试图夹紧双腿，但只是让一碰就要颤上两颤的大腿内侧受到更多刺激。

"你会想我吗，阿不思？"格林德沃灼热的话语与冷风一起灌进他的耳朵，他颤抖着应答，用他的身体，他在格林德沃捏揉下胀痛的前端，在手指玩弄下收紧的后穴，急切苦痛地应答。

在多少个漆黑的夜里，霍格沃茨万籁俱寂时，黑魔法防御术教授夜不能寐。他在空旷的教室里佯装抵挡着并不存在的黑魔法一一他曾对它们无比熟悉一一不如说是抵挡着趁他不注意便溜进脑海的那个黑巫师。

他忍住踏足摆放厄里斯墨镜房间的诱惑，因为他对镜中影像无比熟悉，深深烙在脑海深处的镜中人低哑着嗓子对他讲话，在他的梦境里。

他自那场意外之后与他的镜中人从未相逢，但他知道格林德沃这些年的样子，不仅是戈德里克山谷里意气昂扬的青年，还有报纸上明文描绘的，黑魔王留给世界的傲慢侧颜。格林德沃在照片漆黑的背景框内对着他笑，他站在教室的黑暗中湿了眼眶。

直到特拉弗斯带人来找他，喷涌而出的记忆推搡着他在所有人走后掀开魔镜的蒙布。他最痛苦而羞愧的记忆出现了，谷仓里的他衣衫不整，呼吸不稳，他划破自己手心，与格林德沃...交握......可是那是多么的......沉醉。他伸手去抓，是冷酷的镜面，他跪倒在镜前。

他们有过那么契合的理想，他就是他，而他亦然。戈德里克和煦的夏日，是两个天才结合的火花。夏日以后的冬天，是属于他们的凛冬，或者只是阿不思的。他们有共同的设想，可是他们各自的实现方式使他们分道扬镳。那是个回不去的，无能为力的醉人夏日。

他爱的只是夏日里的镜中人吗？他也想这样欺骗自己。他爱他......但他不能。可当前他只想，无论如何，和盖勒特十指相扣。

就像现在这样。

格林德沃腾出右手，强硬地握紧邓不利多的右手。格林德沃把手攥得骨节泛白，他在邓不利多心脏处用力亲吻着。"你是我的，阿尔，你逃不掉你的宿命。"

格林德沃贯穿了邓不利多被仔细开拓过的后穴，自尾椎扩散的酥麻占据了邓不利多的大脑。

"盖尔...盖尔！"邓不利多和着泪水哭叫出声，双腿缠上爱人，压着格林德沃让他更加深入。他有意收紧臀部，挽留着格林德沃的每次抽出，再被深深地捅进，碾过入口时被搅得无节制地喊叫。

"阿不思•邓不利多，"格林德沃一撞，"我真应该弄来格兰芬多的金红色幔帐为你铺在身下，来表彰格兰芬多的勇士面对黑魔王时的英勇举动。没有被我们的小小公平对决压垮吧，我的勇士？"格林德沃用指腹揉捏邓不利多挺立的前端，逼迫邓不利多发出细碎的呜咽。

"你说我要不要立刻就施一个幔帐飞来呢，伟大的邓不利多？"

"不，盖尔，不要......"邓不利多费力控制声音不被呻吟淹没，尽全力挤出几个字，苍白无力地拒绝着。他被格林德沃坚硬胀大的阴茎完全撑开了，仰着头发出沉重的喘息。

格林德沃勾着邓不利多腕上金属光泽流泻的冰冷手环，抚摸着手环硌出的印痕。"还在心口不一吗，阿不思？这监视魔法...分明是你对我忠诚的证据，你已经在魔法部面前表了态，怎么反倒对我否认呢。"

"格林德沃，我永远不会加入你，更别提效忠，我们不是一路......"

"嘘，别着急，阿尔。那么换个词，是你爱我的证据？"

邓不利多一下默不作声，静静躺着，唯有胸膛剧烈起伏。

"真是叫我心疼，我亲爱的阿尔，一直都在言不由衷，勉强自己。"格林德沃的话语缭绕耳旁，烧灼着邓不利多的内心。邓不利多的大脑有一瞬的空白，唯有四周塔楼上呼呼的风声灌进他的耳朵。

格林德沃在他体内恣意妄为。澎湃的快感冲击得邓不利多头皮发麻，思绪被格林德沃灼人的呼吸囫囵吞没。格林德沃粗大的阴茎牢牢将邓不利多钉在地上，黏滑的液体顺着肠壁，随着律动从交合处流进臀缝，使他们的结合冰凉湿滑。

"阿尔，你来摸摸。"格林德沃牵着邓不利多的手覆上小腹，丰腴的腰身之下埋着属于格林德沃的坚硬，手指按过，格林德沃满足地长叹一声。

"德高望重的邓不利多教授真正想要的，是被世人恐惧的黑魔王在格兰芬多的塔楼上，一直操到高潮。"格林德沃轻描淡写地吐露着邓不利多苦苦保守的秘密。

脚步声向上行的石阶而来，迷离中的邓不利多有骤然的清醒。"盖尔...求你停下，有人来了......"

"你应当相信我的幻身咒，阿尔。"格林德沃玩味地啃咬邓不利多裸露的胸膛。

"麦克拉根！跑哪儿去了！有人说你在塔楼。"是麦格教授，一路小跑，踏上楼顶四处张望。

"咦，该不会在阿不思办公室吧？"麦格自言自语，"毕竟他最喜欢的就是邓不利多教授，三天两头跑去那里。"

"可惜这个什么麦克拉根不可能在教授那儿，是不是？"格林德沃凑到邓不利多耳边，"因为教授自己就在忙着从更喜欢他的黑魔王手里拯救世界。"

格林德沃动了，动得迅猛，擦过红肿的穴口，径直深入，顶得邓不利多腹部微微隆起。邓不利多紧闭双眼，压抑喉头痉挛的肌肉，石板上扭动的臀部抵出泛红的印迹。

眼瞅着麦格朝这边看来，邓不利多欲捂嘴的手却被格林德沃牢牢桎梏。邓不利多往前绝望一扑，牙齿叼住格林德沃大衣衣领，呜咽声顿时微不可闻。

唾液打湿了毛料大衣，邓不利多紧咬的牙关在厚实的料子上留下一排牙印。

麦格最后犹疑地瞥了几眼，又匆匆下楼去了。

"不可思议，阿尔......"格林德沃一路吻去，在邓不利多的颈侧放肆吮出个个红印，最终咬破了邓不利多的耳垂。

格林德沃一定还在自己的舌尖落下了咬痕。熟悉的魔法波动在邓不利多耳边炸开，是盖勒特的血，他们鲜血相融。掺着格林德沃血液的洪流很快将流遍邓不利多的全身，深入他的心脏，仿佛又一次血誓的洗礼。

"看着它，阿尔，"承接二人鲜血的银瓶从格林德沃衣袋中浮起，银色的外壳反射着戈德里克山谷夏日的光辉。

"我不会毁掉它的。"

两股鲜血再度融合，与格林德沃缓慢而凶狠的抽送一起，将拥着爱人的邓不利多再度抬上巅峰。

邓不利多的身体拖着他陷入泥泞的高潮。可是他知道，他不能。

 

格林德沃替邓不利多系上马甲最后一粒纽扣。拾起邓不利多皱巴巴的底裤，格林德沃作势要替爱人穿上，却见狂风大作，一方狭窄布料随风而去。

"真是太不幸了，阿不思，你看你的内裤被风刮走了，"格林德沃无辜地睁大双眼，"不知道是哪个幸运，啊不，不幸的小鬼会在霍格沃茨捡到尊敬的邓不利多教授的...三角裤。如果恰巧是教授最喜欢的某个学生，那我可不免要找他麻烦。"

"后会有期，阿尔。"格林德沃往邓不利多的扣眼里别了一朵玫瑰，旋身而去。

邓不利多拖着酸软的半边身子，踌躇一阵，还是硬着头皮直接套上了西裤。该死的盖勒特，拿走了他的魔杖，彻底打消了他想在这种站都站不稳的状态下用咒语自我休整的可能性。

魔法挂表上的星星月亮开始旋转，提醒邓不利多黑魔法防御术课即将开始。邓不利多一瘸一拐挪向塔楼的旋梯，祈祷着他能仅靠指导学生练习顺利完成课程，以及绷紧的长裤不要被下身的狼藉悄然濡湿，显现出羞耻的深色水痕。

 

那朵玫瑰，安置在邓不利多床头的水晶瓶内的玫瑰，显而易见是一朵带着魔咒的玫瑰。

只有夜晚它才会绽放，清晨时枯萎凋谢，重新死去。就这样周而复始，正如伟大的邓不利多每夜晦暗的迷梦。

终于，邓不利多在深夜轻轻碰触嫣红花瓣，长叹一声。"盖勒特......"

格林德沃的气息自背后传来，邓不利多身子一震。

"你的芳香在黑暗中弥漫[1]，亲爱的阿尔。"

"我来送还属于你的东西。"

 

番外

1

（一封便笺）  
亲爱的教授，  
您那天去哪儿了？  
我等了好久，忽然发现嗅嗅自己跑了出来，黑魔法屏障也消失了。我甚至在嗅嗅怀里发现了一枚古金币！  
我进去看了看，房子里什么人也没有。  
我问了麦格教授，得知您已经回了霍格沃茨，我就先走了，向您道个歉。  
又及: 可不可以麻烦您喂我的猫头鹰吃一只大灰耗子？  
您的学生，  
纽特•斯卡曼德

2

格林德沃从衣袋里掏出一卷黑色布料。

"阿尔的内裤，可不能便宜了那些小鬼。和魔杖一起，我要亲手送还给他。"

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:  
> [1]: 原句为"她的芳香在黑暗中弥漫"（歌剧 图兰朵）
> 
> 后记:  
> 文达:我就是个日常牵红线的，我习惯了  
> 老格:虽然没忽悠阿尔到手，但是搞爽了。多亏利用了一把斯卡曼德家小子，这次就不为难他了，赏他一枚金币吧！  
> 瓶崽:爹说不毁我，可是娘没说啊！


End file.
